Don't go!
by Wants-anime-love101
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome finally complete the Shikon jewel and killed Naraku. so They should be happy now...right?


Title: You can't go!!

This is my first story on Inuyasha. Inuyasha is one of my favorite shows so I wanted to write a story about it. Kagome and Inuyasha are my favorite couple and I wanted to make up a different ending. So please enjoy.

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome finally complete the jewel of four souls and killed Naraku. So they should be happy……… right?

Inuyasha's pov.

As I was caring Kagome on my back to the village I finally realized my feelings for Kagome. I……I…..love her but the jewel is finally completed so there's no reason for her to stay. I could never ask her to stay I am not the only one that loves her. She has a family back in her time. Just the thought of never seeing Kagome again made my whole body ache. I need her in my life I cant survive with out her. I then started to run a little slower so I can stay with Kagome a little longer. I have two days to show Kagome how much I care for her before she leaves for her time and I will never see her again. Then all of a sudden I smelt salt water…tears is Kagome crying? Why would she? did I do something wrong?

Inuyasha: Kagome are you ok?

Kagome's pov.

I was ridding on Inuyasha's back, we where going to the village. I'm going to miss it here so much but I am going to miss Inuyasha the most. I love him so much but I know these feelings will never be returned he loves Kikyo he will never like me more then a friend. Of course he would pick Kikyo she is a lot stronger then me more beautiful she is ten times better then me in every way but she's dead I am alive why cant he love me? I am going to leave this world in two days I have to tell Inuyasha how much I really feel before its to late. I would regret so much if I don't tell Inuyasha how I really feel I don't think I can love any one else except Inuyasha. In two days I will never see Inuyasha again…….oh no I am going to cry I cant hold in the tears then Inuyasha asked me if I was ok?

Normal pov.

Inuyasha: Kagome are you ok? Did I do something to make you cry?

Kagome: yes I am ok u don't have to worry about me, and no you didn't do anything to make me cry.

_**Inuyasha stops at the sacred tree and puts Kagome down.**_

Inuyasha: it doesn't look like nothing (_**wipes the tears away**_)

Kagome: I'm sorry I was just thinking how much I going to miss this place

Inuyasha: _**(thoughts: oh Kagome please don't cry.)**_

Inuyasha's pov.

It hurt me so much to see Kagome cry I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her everything is going to be ok but I couldn't do it that's is nothing like me to say or do. I then looked around and saw Kikyo's soul collectors. I soon whispered Kikyo's name I used to lover her but still that is my first love and Kagome heard me and soon yelled at me every word she said broke my heart.

Kagome's pov.

I really don't want to leave but there's no reason to stay. Inuyasha was looking at me with such loving eyes. Does he love me? Even a little bit? I soon saw Kikyo's soul collectors. I felt anger knowing she was here to take Inuyasha form me when I know I shouldn't. Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. But Inuyasha wouldn't dare leave me since I'm leaving soon. Then I hear him say her name and I knew he was going after her more tears came and I couldn't hold my anger in.

Normal pov.

Inuyasha: Kikyo is here….Ka

_Inuyasha gets cut of by Kagome._

Kagome: STOP!!!! I don't want to here your lies I'm leaving soon and your going to chase after HER!!!! I thought you might have cared a little bit about my feelings!! I'm sorry Inuyasha but I cant do this any more.

Me describing what is happening next: Kagome hugs Inuyasha and Inuyasha hugged her back and he felt so complete, but all of a sudden Kagome takes off Inuyasha's necklace. Kagome runs away and Inuyasha is just standing there shocked.

Inuyasha pov.

She took it off my only and last connection to Kagome is gone. My heart is breaking I am no longer connected to Kagome. I picked up all the beads on the floor and chased after Kagome she was going to the well. All I could think about was Kagome better not leave me.

Kagome pov.

I took it off… we where no longer connected. I cant stand the pain any more, I don't want to be in love it hurts to much. Why did he have to say her name I know he still loves her but still he could have thought about my feelings. I'm leaving today I cant stay here for two more days I feel like I am going die of the pain in my heart.

Me describing what is happening next: Kagome made it to the well and Inuyasha was right behind her. She turned around and said something to Inuyasha. Inuyasha read her lips and ran faster to her. Kagome jumps and Inuyasha quickly grabs her arm.

Kagome: _**(thoughts: finally I made it to the well.)**_

Inuyasha: KAGOME!!!!

Kagome: Inuyasha….. I love you….good bye. _(jumps down the well)_

Inuyasha: WAIT!!!!! _(grabs Kagome's arm)_

Kagome: LET GO OF ME INUYAHSA!! _(starts to cry)_

Inuyasha: NO! Kagome u cant leave me like this.

Kagome: I can and I will.(_struggles out of Inuyasha's grip_) just go back to Kikyo.

Inuyasha:_(brings Kagome out of the well and hugs her tightly)_Kagome I don't love Kikyo like I used to I…I…..LOVE YOU!!!!! I want you to stay here and be with me I want you to be my mate and never leave my side I need you more then anything. Kagome cant you see that?

Kagome: oh Inuyasha do you mean it?

Inuyasha: yes every word……Kagome would you stay here and be my mate?

Kagome: YES,YES,YES of course I will stay here and be your mate?

Me describing what is happening next: Inuyasha and Kagome's face come closer and they kiss. The kiss the both wanted for so long. And soon becomes a passionate kiss the poured every ounce of emotion it to it and stopped to breath.

Inuyasha: I love you

Kagome: I love you to.

_**THE END!**_

Well there you go that's the end of my story hoped you liked it. I had a lot of fun make this story and hoped you all enjoyed it.

Please comment if you can


End file.
